1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates an interconnection system including at least a pair of opposite connectors, which are adapted to receive a pair of corresponding modules therein, wherein between this pair of connector, the conductive traces connected to the corresponding contacts are arranged in a parallel relationship.
2. The Related Art
SO DIMMs (Small Out-line Dual In-line Memory Modules) are popularly used in the computer field, so that the corresponding connectors are also desired to be installed within the computer as an interface device for connecting the modules to the mother board, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,002. Recently, more than one modules are required within one computer for efficient signal transmission. One approach is to use two stacked connectors on the mother board to respectively receive the corresponding two modules, as shown in the application Ser. No. 08/393,704 filed Feb. 24, 1995, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,478 issued Nov. 10, 1998. Another approach is to directly mount two connectors on the mother board, respectively. The former increases the height of the mother board assembly, and also makes it difficult to solder the longer contact tails of the plural contacts of the upper connector with regard to the mother board. The latter as shown in FIG. 1 generally has the two connectors arranged in a front-to-end aligning manner wherein the same positioned two contacts in the two respective connectors are aligned with each other and sharing the same trace 200 which is eventually connected to one corresponding lead of the CPU chip, according to the circuit layout design of the PC board. The distance between these two corresponding contacts is substantially relatively long because these two contacts are spaced from each other by at least the length of the side arm 201 of the front connector. As understood, the longer the trace is, the more the antenna effect occurs, thus making more noise during transmission. It can be understood that a side-by-side arrangement for these two connectors, as shown in FIG. 2, also creates longer traces 200 between a pair of corresponding contacts each located in the same position in the respective connector.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an interconnection system which includes two connectors whereby the traces interconnecting two corresponding contacts having the same position with regard to the two connectors, respectively, are relatively short to prevent themselves from creating unnecessary noise.